Rescue of Innocence
by Barewolf
Summary: Stranded on Edora, Jack begins to settle into village life, but when he suspects abuse is happening to Laira's son, he finds himself torn between following the rules, or taking action.
1. Chapter 1

.

Inspired by the Stargate episode "A Hundred Days" (3.17), where Jack is stranded on the friendly planet, Edora, after wayward asteroids know as fire rain, hit and buried the stargate.

In this story, the stargate is beyond salvageable and Jack is not rescued by Teal'c, as per the original episode. The village is also larger and more populated than depicted in the episode.

.

.

**Rescue of Innocence **

**Foreword**  
Living with Laira and her early teen son, Garren, Jack began to settle into village life, albeit somewhat reluctantly at first.  
He'd quickly become a trusted figure within the village, admired for his military background and respected for his willingness to participate and support the self-sufficient community in any way he could, but when he suspects abuse is happening to Garren, he finds himself torn between following the rules or taking action...

.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a month since the Stargate was lost, struck by the fire rain.

For the first week, Jack continuously searched the area, digging holes from dawn til dusk in the hope of finding it beneath the rubble. After that, the season dictated all able hands worked in the fields. There was a strict timeline in place to ensure sufficient crops were planted so the village could survive the expected extra-long winter that historically came to to the area every third year.

Jack understood the importance of the strict planting plans; it was a matter of life and death to these good folks and he was more than willing to do what he could to help.

Each day he volunteered his labour in the fields during the daytime but was back at the gate site again each evening continuing with his search.

Garren, Laira's son, had taken it upon himself to help Jack in his search for the Stargate and every evening, despite being exhausted from working the fields, the kindhearted youth would be loyally back at Jack's side with a shovel in his hands.

Although Jack did appreciate the help, he'd argued with Garren and even Laira, his mother, on countless occasions that he didn't need to help, that this wasn't Garren's problem or his responsibility. Each time, however, he was met with a quiet, but stubborn insistence from both of them.

It had been another long day of planting crops. The villagers had stopped for the evening and Jack, as usual, had resumed his search for the ancient device he believed would be his ticket home and, as a plus, would help solve the winter shortage issues for the village.

Garren appeared at the brow of the dig-site carrying a shovel and a small bundle.

"You missed evening meal again," he called, negotiating his way down into the large rocky crater, "I've brought you some."

"I wasn't hungry," replied Jack, chipping away at the stony ground with his shovel.

"You gotta be, you've worked all day in the fields," pleaded Garren.

"Figured I got a couple of hours of good light left", Jack replied.

Garren stepped closer to him, "Please, Jack, you need to eat something," he quietly implored, unwrapping the cloth bundle and offering what resembled a piece of quiche. "I put some of that preserve with it, you know, the one you said you liked."

Jack paused, looking up at the gentle youth with a grateful expression. Garren could see the colonel's mind and thoughts were elsewhere.

"Thanks, I'll have it later, just put it over there," he mumbled, pointing to the large flat-topped boulder he'd been using as a table.

Jack went back to his digging, failing to notice the unusual stress in Garren's voice.

The youth stood there watching him, fidgeting, wringing his hands nervously, clearly something was bothering him. Eventually, he plucked up the courage to say what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry," he spoke almost in a whisper, his voice clearly nervous, almost trembling.

Jack paused, still looking at the ground, "for what?"

"You can't go home! It's my fault!" He fretted.

Jack started to dig again. "No it's not," he replied quietly.

In his tired and distracted state, Jack had still failed to register how upset Garren was becoming. The conscientious boy had been in a perpetual state of guilt and emotional turmoil since the fire-rain hit the ground a month ago and destroyed the Stargate.

Instead of heading through the Ancient device to safety as planned with some of the villagers and SG1, Garren had run away with his girlfriend, Naitha, to hide in caves not far from the village.

Jack chose to stay behind and help Laira look for him and it was during their search that the Stargate was struck by an asteroid and destroyed, stranding Jack on the planet hundreds of light-years from home.

Despite Garren's poor decision making that day, little was said to him about it. It seemed nobody was blaming him for what he had done, but for the past month he had been quietly going insane with the weight of guilt he felt about causing Jack to be stranded there forever.

To make matters worse, he had no idea what the colonel felt about his errant actions. He'd only ever seen Jack act mildly and composed since the incident and in Garren's mind, it didn't make sense. He believed Jack should, at the very least be angry with him, even hate him for what he had done, yet O'Neill had remained as affable as always, never once showing any kind of dislike, irritation or anger toward him.

Following SG1's arrival, Garren quickly grew to admire and respect Jack, looking up to the ex-retired colonel as a role model. He even began emulating some of Jack's mannerisms and adopted words he used, like 'cool'.

After the fire rain destroyed the stargate, O'Neill became full-time resident at Laira and Garren's home and the youth had practically adopted him as a surrogate father-figure.

As the weeks progressed, good relationships continued to grow and evolve. Jack spent a lot of quality time with both Garren and Laira, becoming a stable constant in their everyday lives.

His attraction to Laira was growing stronger every day, as was hers to him. He loved everything about her, her gorgeous natural looks, her tenacity, that she was strong-minded yet so gentle and compassionate and he adored the way she had such a pragmatic approach to everything. If he was to spend the rest of his life on Edora, then Laira was the one who'd enable him to accept that destiny; with her, his exile would be more than bearable.

Jack had also developed great fondness for Garren. He realised he was like Laira in many ways but he was particularly struck by Garren's very noticeable gentleness. The boy radiated an innocence and a benevolent disposition that had nurtured some powerful protective fatherly instincts within O'Neill, feelings he'd only ever previously felt for his own late son.

Despite this growing closeness, there always remained an unknown and unspoken quantity in regard to Garren being the direct cause of Jack's stranding. In the back of Garren's mind, there was an ongoing sense of ambiguity, a sense of not knowing nagging and tormenting him. It felt like a perpetual dark cloud hanging over what was otherwise a very agreeable and wholesome relationship.

The fretful youth watched the ex-retired soldier continue digging into the rubbly ground. Not knowing how Jack truly felt about him being responsible for his stranding was a horrible feeling.

After four agonising weeks, Jack's silence on the matter had become so deafening, Garren felt he might lose his mind if he didn't confront him about it.

He needed something, anything that would let him know once and for all where he stood with the man, even if it meant learning that the man was monumentally pissed at him for stranding him there.

"I... I realise you must be angry with me, Jack," Garren spoke quietly, his voice still wavering nervously.

Jack suddenly stopped digging and looked up at him, seeming puzzled by the youth's words.

"What?" he gasped, "Why would you say that?"

"Because of what I did during the fire-rain."

"Garren, I'm not angry with you," Jack stressed.

"You have to be!" He mewled, "I'm responsible for ruining your life! And I don't understand, why you haven't got mad at me?"

As he spoke, Garren was becoming more visually agitated and upset.

Jack was now much more alert. He finally registered just how distraught Garren was becoming as the stored-up guilt that had been driving him crazy for the past month, began to surface and overwhelm him.

"I really am so sorry, Jack!" he pleaded, "I had no idea any of this would happen!"

"Is this why you've insisted on helping me every day?" asked Jack calmly.

The youth reluctantly nodded, "I'd do anything to make things right again, but this is all I can think of," he sniffed.

Jack began to feel a sense of guilt as he realised his lack of communication on the subject had driven Garren to this point of despair. The fretful youth was struggling to maintain his composure as tears began welling-up in his eyes.

"Garren, for goodness sake," sighed Jack as he quickly set down his shovel and stepped closer. He reached out to comfort the distraught youth, but on seeing Jack's sudden approach, Garren instantly hunched up his shoulders and snapped his arms up to protect himself, as if he were about to be hit.

O'Neill gasped, shocked by the instinctive reaction. He quickly pulled the boy into a firm hug and as soon as Garren realised, he eagerly reciprocated, tightly embracing the Colonel back.

"I'm not angry with you," Jack reassured him for the second time, patting his back, "Jesus! Did you think I was going to hit you just then?"

Garren didn't know how to answer that, he just stood there feeling relieved and comforted by the colonel's response.

O'Neill stepped back a little and gripped the fretful youth by the shoulders.

"Garren, listen to me," he gently urged, looking directly into his wet eyes, "Seriously, I mean it, you are not responsible for my situation, nobody could have predicted this, this is not your fault. I don't blame you for what has happened, so stop worrying about it, okay?"

"But I don't understand. It's directly my fault! The ancient ring was lost after you stayed behind to help mother search for me!" Garren insisted, "My actions stopped you from going back to your world. You have every right to blame me, to get angry with me and I still don't understand why you haven't. Why haven't you got mad and shouted at me or hit me?" he sniffed.

"Garren! I'm not going to hit you!" Jack snapped back, "seriously? is that what you think has to happen here?" he asked, his voice exasperated.

"It's your right," the boy whispered nervously, looking down at the ground.

"The hell it is!" growled Jack, "who taught you that nonsense?"

"It just is."

Jack was speechless. Before he knew what else to say, he'd pulled the fretting boy back into another consoling hug.

"Jesus, Garren," he gasped in a whisper, "I would die before I ever did something like that to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue of Innocence - Chapter 2**

That night, O'Neill couldn't sleep. The incident with Garren kept running through his mind and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

After a long and frank discussion, he'd finally managed to convince the guilt-ridden boy he wasn't to blame for his being stranded there, regardless of the circumstances, but something else wasn't sitting right in Jack's mind; It was the way Garren had instantly hunched up to protect himself when he'd reached out to comfort him.

Jack knew a fear-conditioned response when he saw one. He'd witnessed similar behaviour when dealing with victims of Goa'uld oppression and he knew there was only one way Garren could have acquired that kind of fear-conditioning; through sustained, repeated exposure to violence.

Breakfast was at very first light, as it had been for the past few weeks while planting work was carried out by the whole village.

Garren was getting ready to leave for the fields. Jack usually went with him, but on this morning he had other plans.

They set off, leaving together, but as soon as they were a short distance from the house and away from Laira's ability to hear them, Jack put his arm out and stopped the youth walking.

"Garren, I need to ask you something important."

"Sure Jack, what's up?"

"I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

The youth nodded, "sure."

"Garren, Is someone hurting you? threatening you?"

Garren momentarily looked shocked at the question, even a little terrified, as if some dark secret he was hiding had just been exposed.

Almost instantly, he tried to recompose himself. The now visibly-nervous youth answered calmly.

"No, everything's fine."

Jack could hear the fear in his voice and see straight through the obvious lie.

"You know you can tell me, right? I wanna help you if you're in trouble," he added, "I can protect you, but I need to know what I'm protecting you from."

"No, everything's fine, Jack, honest." Garren's answer was forced and urgent as if trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. He didn't even enquire why Jack had asked such a question in the first place.

Jack had seen everything he needed. He realised the boy was so clammed-up and afraid of whatever it was, there was no way he was going to say anything. Whoever was responsible clearly had control over him.

O'Neill nodded and sighed, "Okay, but if you change your mind, I'm here for you, okay?"

The youth nodded and Jack could see a momentary look in his eyes suggesting he might say something, but the words never came.

"Thanks, Jack," came the subdued reply.

Jack squeezed the youth's shoulder reassuringly, "I mean it, Garren, even if you don't want your mom to know, that's okay, you can just tell me, we'll figure it out, but you need to tell me."

Again, Garren looked like he might say something, but whatever threat he had hanging over him, was stronger than his courage that day.

"I told you, everything's fine," he replied quietly, forcing a false smile.

Jack gave his shoulder another squeeze and gently nodded. He now knew something bad really was going on, but he wasn't going to get answers out of Garren.

"I've left something at the house, why don't you go on ahead without me, I'll catch up with you shortly." Suggested Jack.

Garren nodded, "Okay, see you out there."

Jack went back inside the house. Laira was just clearing a few things away before getting ready to join everyone in the fields.

He stepped in and helped her.

"Laira, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied.

"It's kind-of a sensitive subject."

"I'm sure you've realised by now, Jack, we are a very open people. You should not fear to speak whatever is on your mind."

He nodded, appreciating her frankness.

"Laira, why's Garren so nervous?"

Laira looked into his eyes and sighed, thinking about her answer. She didn't seem surprised by his question.

"Garren seems anxious about a lot of things these days," she replied, "he was always a very happy child, took everything in his stride with not a care in the world, but after my husband died and Garren lost his father, well, that's when his whole world turned upside down. It changed him.

He's got a lot more serious about things, especially lately, even before the fire rain hit the ground. He often chooses to stay home now when the village gathers socially, something he'd never dreamed of doing before. He's stopped spending time with his friends, in fact, he's spent more time with you in this past month than he has with anyone else."

Jack nodded gently as she spoke.

"You're the only one who's been able to motivate him lately, you seem to have helped bring him back to his old self a little bit and for that I am grateful.

"Yeah, about that..." Jack shifted uncomfortably, almost hesitant to tell her. "You know he's been helping me search for the Stargate from a sense of guilt?"

"I know," she replied matter-of-factly, "but I also know you've been very careful and tactful not to place any blame on him, even though we both know what happened. You are a very forgiving and kind man, Jack O'Neill. I consider it a great blessing that you've come into our lives at this time."

She stepped forward and embraced him.

"You being here has been healing for all of us, especially for Garren, it's why I've encouraged him to continue helping you. He's not just helping you out of a sense of guilt or responsibility; he values and enjoys your company very much, just as I do.

Jack had grown accustomed to Laira hugging him, he really enjoyed her company too. Their relationship was clearly starting to blossom, Jack was cautiously allowing his feelings for her to develop a little more each day as the reality of his situation appeared more cemented.

They stood holding each other, kissing for a while, before Laira eventually gave a sigh and suggested they should probably head out to the fields.

A few minutes later, they were strolling slowly along the dirt track, heading for the barn on the far side of the village to collect tools for working the fields.

"Thank you for caring enough about Garren to ask about him ," she said.

"He's a good kid," Jack replied, "it kind-of bothers me he seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"He's still grieving," said Laira, "His father's death hit him hard, but time will bring him healing. Just as I did, he will choose to move on, hopefully soon."

Jack nodded, feeling what Laira had told him was genuinely her truth; what she wholeheartedly believed. There was no deception in her words, no body language to even hint at any kind of dishonesty or that she was hiding something, but he wasn't convinced in any way that Garren's anxious behaviour was a result of grief.

"How did he get along with your late husband?" asked Jack.

"Garren had a wonderful relationship with his father, they were very close." She replied.

Jack nodded, "that's nice to hear."

He hesitated for a moment, knowing his next question was contentious.

"Laira, this may seem like a strange question, but I need to ask... did your husband ever... discipline him?"

Laira stopped walking, looking a little taken aback at Jacks words. Jack stopped beside her.

"If what I think you're asking me is, did my late husband ever 'beat' Garren, then, absolutely not!" She implored in a gasped whisper. "My husband was a kind and gentle man. He loved Garren more than anything in this world, just as I do. He could never have done such a thing. He barely raised his voice to him, let alone a hand, or worse."

She looked straight into Jack's eyes, "and no, I could never do such a thing either. It is not how we raise our young, nor would that kind of approach ever be tolerated here."

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry for asking."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, you are the kind of man who would never ask such a question, not unless you felt you had good reason to," she said, pondering further on what he'd just asked, "you believe there is more behind Garren's behaviour than just grieving, don't you?"

Jack nodded slightly, "I don't know anything for certain, but I can tell you this; I've been military a long time and I've seen a lot of things, bad things. You quickly learn how people can behave, especially when... fear has been an influence."

"What are you saying, Jack?" Asked Laira, in a more concerned tone.

Jack paused for a moment, thinking carefully about how he would answer.

"I don't know," he eventually replied, "but there's something about his behaviour that's... giving me cause for concern."

"So you do think something other than grief is causing him to behave anxiously?"

"I'm thinking more like 'someone'," added Jack, "look, can you think of anyone who might be in a position to exert control over him, someone who might bully or mistreat him?"

Laira looked uncertainly at Jack, then she turned away, seeming hesitant to answer.

"This is a small village, Jack," she gasped, "it's not the done thing to go pointing fingers at people, especially with that kind of accusation, not without proof."

"So, that's not a 'no', then," Jack pointed out.

"We're a tight-knit and trusting community, we all look out for each other, we rely on each other for our very survival. Everyone knows everyone else's business, there's very little anonymity here. If someone was hurting Garren I would soon get to know about it."

Jack sighed, a little unsettled by Laira's unwavering faith and willingness to trust everyone so openly.

"You'd only know about it if it was witnessed, but you know as well as I do, in any group, there'll always be folks who don't play by the rules, those who'll want to sneak around and do things their own way."

Laira nodded, "I suppose that's true, but Jack, if Garren were being harmed or threatened, he would tell me, he's a bright boy, he wouldn't cover something like that up."

"Laira, where I come from, it doesn't always work like that," replied Jack, "Wherever there are humans living together, there will always be exploiters and bullies. I know how they think and work. Their biggest fear is exposure, they'll take great steps to cover their tracks and avoid being discovered. They can manipulate their victims to feel completely helpless.

Yeah, Garren's a bright kid, but he's timid. Laira, he's not equipped to handle something like that. If he has a threat hanging over him, particularly in his current state of mind, I don't think he's going to be speaking-up any time soon."

The worried look on Laira's face was enough to tell Jack he'd got her on-side.

"Look, don't worry, I would never just wade-in and start stirring things up, I'll be very discreet, we do covert investigations all the time, it's part of our MO. I'll just look around, see if there is any evidence to be found," suggested Jack, "nobody will know or suspect anything, but to save time I need names, people I can keep an eye on, observe their behaviour, see if anything seems suspect."

Laira began slowly nodding her head, "alright, I do want to make certain my son is safe."

"As do I," assured Jack.

"But I don't know how this is going to work, Jack," she added, "I can't stress to you enough, if you do see something, as an outsider you won't be able to intervene alone. This has to be something the village itself has to deal with. Although you are very welcome here and I trust you completely, the value of your word will still be considered that of an outsider. If you make any accusations without undeniable proof, it will likely be rejected and could jeopardise the harmony of the village as well as you staying here."

Jack nodded, "I understand and don't worry, I have an idea to address that, you just need to trust me."

Laira nodded, "I do," she replied, "and there's only one name you need to worry about around here; Henrik."

"The big angry farmer guy who tells everyone where to work in the fields?" Asked Jack.

Laira nodded.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, but I don't really like that guy very much, never had a good vibe from him," replied Jack.

"The man is a bully," added Laira, "very arrogant and often aggressive, but he's been tolerated in the village because of his farming skills. We started to get considerably larger yields when he began to organise the farming effort, so he's been given a lot more latitude than most would get, especially for his... misdeeds."

Jack raised an eyebrow on hearing her words, he asked if she could elaborate.

"Henrik has a reputation for forcing his unwanted attention onto others. At one time, he... set his sight's on me," she replied hesitantly, "even though I was a married mother. Garren was just a young boy at the time. He came to the house drunk one evening when my husband was away and he..." she paused, struggling to piece together a description that would not trigger the still-painful memories she had buried deep inside her conscience.

Jack reached out and gently touched her forearm, "it's okay, You don't need to say it," he whispered compassionately, "I think I get the idea. I'm so sorry, Laira."

She nodded, grateful for his intervention.

"It was violent, twisted. He is a sick man, Jack, his mind is not right, he seemed to enjoy seeing fear," she spoke softly, "That was six years ago, I'm mostly over it now, but Garren still has occasional nightmares about it."

Jack could feel his hatred and loathing for this character rapidly increase as he listened to Laira's words.

"When the rest of the village found out, there were even more accusations made against him from others including from one of the older children, a boy who was about the same age as Garren is now. Henrik had been brutally beating him."

Jack felt disgusted at what she told him.

"He sounds like the worst kind of scumbag. Back on Earth, we call them sociopaths or psychopaths, either way, he's clearly dangerous. You have families living all over the village, how the hell is he's still living here, Laira?" Asked Jack in disbelief.

"We wanted to banish him," she replied, "but the truth is, we needed his skills. The long winter was due that year and we knew we had a much better hope of survival with his extensive farming knowledge, so I ended up pleading on his behalf for him to stay. I certainly didn't want to, but I didn't want the village to starve either."

"Jesus, what a nightmare. That couldn't have been easy," whispered Jack.

"It wasn't. But it was necessary, it was the only logical choice at that time. We forced Henrik to move from his house in the village to the disused farmhouse on the outskirts near the barn where he would be away from the main village centre. He's lived there ever since.

That year, Henrik made an extra effort to prove his worth to us and we had one of our best-ever yields that harvest. The long winter came and went, we not only survived it, we flourished.

Since then, Henrik has been enjoying a certain immunity that any regular villager just wouldn't have had from such behaviour."

Jack nodded, listening as they slowly walked along the track toward the barn.

"I'm very glad you all survived, Laira," he whispered, "but the circumstances suck! It's like he's holding you all to ransom."

She nodded, "We realised that too, but we have since taken steps to ensure this is no longer the case."

Jack asked what they did.

"That spring, Haynan secretly went and stayed in one of the other villages we learned had also flourished during the long winter. There, he spent a whole year learning all the necessary farming skills and techniques we needed to create the kinds of yields that would sustain us through any future long-term winters.

I suspect Haynan's knowledge on the subject is now greater than Henrik's and Haynan has been continuing to pass this knowledge down to many others in the village to ensure we are never held to ransom like that again. Henrik knows nothing about it, he thought Haynan was visiting a relative all the time he was away."

Jack gently punched the air at his side, "Yes! Good for you! See, this is what I'm talking about. That's why I love this place!"

Laira smiled slightly at Jacks impromptu display of enthusiasm.

"So I'm guessing that ratbag's days in this village are numbered, he's walking a fine line and he doesn't even know about it?" He asked.

Laira nodded, "We've all tolerated his abusive behaviour for long enough, it's only a matter of time now, although I think he may suspect something has changed. Lately, he seems to have become less arrogant, like he's being more careful to not give us reason to send him away."

Jack sighed, "yeah, figures," he replied, "but I know the type. Guys like that have a certain MO hardwired into their brains", he added, "they're not stupid, they learn how to hide it well, but it's always there lurking in the background just waiting to strike again when they think no-one's watching.

I promise you this Laira, if I find Henrik is the one harming Garren, I'm going to make damn sure he gets what he deserves."

"Remember, Jack, this is still all pure speculation, it's possible Henrik could be completely innocent in this."

"I know," nodded Jack, "and believe me, I want to be wrong about Garren, I really do, but I need to be certain."

.

**A review / feedback, even a tiny one would be most appreciated, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue of Innocence - Chapter 3**

For the next few days, village life continued as normal. Jack, Garren, Laira and the rest of the villagers worked in the fields, planting crops to keep them all fed during the expected extra-long winter.

Jack had chosen to temporarily give up his search for the Stargate while he spent time covertly investigating his suspicion that someone may have been causing harm to Garren.

He had been repeatedly cautioned by Laira not to take matters into his own hands and she wasn't afraid to tell him again and again, stressing that no matter what he found, his word as an outsider would not be taken over that of a villager, not without undeniable proof.

Jack continued to reassure Laira, promising he would remain faithful to her concerns and that his entire intention was not to take any action himself, but rather, provide the villagers with the necessary proof they needed to take action for themselves.

It was early evening, Garren had supposedly gone to spend time with Naitha, as he often did, but when the evening meal was ready and he hadn't returned, Laira asked Jack to look for him. The colonel was fairly certain they would be up on the small knoll overlooking the village, a place where Garren had often mentioned to Jack how he and Nathia loved to spend time together there sitting under the shelter of the large tree, watching the sun set.

As the colonel passed near to the large barn along the path on the edge of the village farmland, he heard a voice coming from inside. It was Henrik's and he sounded angry.

Jack silently ducked into the open side-entrance and crept around toward the back of the barn where the voice was coming from.

In the light of several hung lanterns, Jack could see Garren standing there with Henrik stood looming over him. They were alone, the only people out there, or so Henrik thought.

"Weakness, it disgusts me! Your father was a pitiful man, a pathetic weakling, just like you are. It's no surprise you turned out just like him, the girlish ways you behave around here, no strength, no manliness, always skulking around the place, afraid of everything, it's pathetic. No wonder your old man died before his time," snarled Henrik at the anxious-looking youth.

"I gave him plenty of beatings you know, I bet he didn't tell you about those, did he, boy?"

Garren stood there looking very intimidated and afraid, the hatred and fear he had for this man, clear in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, boy, I was doing your old man a favour, trying to toughen him up. Maybe if he was tougher he could have stopped me enjoying your mother that day."

It was all the confirmation the colonel needed to realise Laira's suspicions were absolutely correct. Now he just needed to be smart in doing something about it.

Jack continued to observe and the more he heard, the more he wanted, badly, to run over and knock Henrik unconscious, but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet, not if he was to put a permanent end to this obvious abuse.

He could see Garren was getting more and more agitated. The growing level of fear in his eyes suggested he knew what was coming.

Henrik continued tormenting the boy with his caustic, obnoxious words and threatening posture. He seemed to enjoy making him flinch and cower, by threatening to hit him and Jack instantly realised those were the same flinch reactions he saw in Garren that first alerted him to the abuse.

Henrik continued his taunting, "She wanted me, your mother. She wanted it with a real man instead of that pathetic weakling she called a husband. So I just gave her what she was begging for anyway."

"That's not true!" Protested Garren, suddenly finding courage from within, fuelled by the obvious anger Jack could hear in his voice and see in his facial expression.

"You calling me a liar, boy? It's true," growled Henrik, "when they wanted to banish me, she was the one who came to my defence and begged the others to let me stay. You see, boy, she wanted me to stay, and now that your old man is gone, she's gonna be mine again, real soon." He laughed out.

On hearing the cruel words, something inside Garren snapped. This time it was more panic than courage, but he tried to run. Henrik instantly grabbed him by the arm and Garren began lashing out, punching, kicking, unleashing every ounce of strength he had in a make-or-break attempt to get away from there and end his ordeal.

The large beastly man just laughed out, easily subduing the boy, hitting him hard on the side of the head, then punching him so hard in the stomach, it lifted him off the ground. Garren yelped, suddenly falling to his knees clutching his stomach, writhing around in obvious pain.

As he watched the abusive man unleash his sadistic sickness on the innocent boy, Jack could feel his heart thumping, adrenaline surging in his veins. Every instinct, every fibre of his being was screaming out to go and rescue Garren, to put an end to this and put Henrik on the ground, or perhaps even in it. But he knew he couldn't, not yet, not if he was to permanently bring an end to this.

Laira had stressed time and time again that his word of witness wouldn't be enough to get Henrik banished and without the village supporting him, Henrik would remain free to continue his abusing into the future.

Jack knew he could not let that happen. He knew his hands were tied for the moment, he couldn't intervene yet, at least not without killing Henrik outright, which he had already started to contemplate as a plan B to his original plan, which was already well underway; he just needed a little more time to implement it.

The urge for Jack to intervene was so strong, resisting it was starting to make him feel nauseous. He could feel a strong, gut-wrenching pain in the pit of his stomach as he helplessly watched Garren, this gentle boy he had grown to care so much about, suffering at the hands of this violent monster. Not acting went against everything he had ever believed and he thought he might loose his mind fighting the urge to intervene.

He tried desperately to rationalise it in his mind to stop himself from just leaping out and opting for plan B.

Just from the look in Garren's eyes, he could tell he'd been enduring this same abuse regularly and for a long time. When the thought entered his mind that this was as routine to Garren, as Saturday night bowling was to himself, Jack could feel his own anger intensify into a stifled rage.

"Just hang in there, Kid!" Jack urged angrily under his whispered breath, "just one more minute, that's all I need, then this ends for good."

"Pathetic creature!" snarled Henrik at Garren's attempts to fight him off, "you already know you can't stop me. You're far too weak and the cowards who run this village won't do anything either. They refuse to confront me because they need me. You all need me! The village wouldn't last a winter without me, and everyone knows it!

I own this place and everyone in it, that means you too, boy and as you already know, you're mine!"

Henrik grabbed Garren's hair and roughly pulled his head back, looking into his eyes. "You think anyone will care if you tell them about these little meetings of ours? They won't do a thing, I can do what the hell I like around here and no one will stop me."

Henrik leaned in further, putting his face even closer, Garren recoiled at the strong smell of alcohol on his breath

"You know it's only a matter of time before that Jack leaves here, and when he does, your mother will be all mine again, this time forever, but in the meanwhile..." He reached up and roughly pinched Garren's cheek in his finger and thumb, "you get to carry on being her substitute."

Garren closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away, repelled by the man's sick words and actions.

"You'll remain mine to do with as I wish. You already know, this remains our little secret. You don't ever tell a soul or you know what'll happen, you know what I'll do to her."

Henrik let go of the boy's hair and pushed him roughly to the floor.

Garren lay there still clutching his stomach in pain and frozen in panic, barely able to move, his head shaking from side to side, gesturing 'no' as he watched the man walk over to the side of the barn where a large leather strap was coiled and hung on the wall.

"You know the routine by now, boy," he growled as he began to uncoil the strap and start to wrap one end of it around his own wrist.

Garren curled up on the floor to protect himself as much as he could, cowering in terror, anticipating a beating. The man approached and stood over him. He started to slowly raise the strap above his head, intending to bring it down hard across the terrified boy.

Suddenly a voice called from outside the barn "Hey Garren, you in here?"

It was Jack.

Henrik urgently spun around toward the voice. Jack called out again.

As soon as Henrik recognised Jack's voice, he uncoiled the strap from his wrist and threw it behind a hay bale, then he quickly yanked Garren to his feet just moments before Jack appeared around the corner.

"Hey, Garren, there you are! Why didn't you call back, c'mon supper's ready, time to go."

Jacks voice gave no hint whatsoever that he knew exactly what had been happening.

Henrik nodded silently to Garren, gesturing for him to go with O'Neill and the youth hurried over to Jack's side, never more grateful for Jacks presence.

"Hey Henrik," called Jack, "you gonna join us at the hall? Haynan's got some new moonshine he want's us to try, say's he's perfected the recipe. Reckons it's the best he's ever made."

Henrik nodded, "I'll be there soon," he grunted, "Just need to finish up here."

"Great!," chirped Jack, putting his arm around Garren's shoulders and ushering him safely out of the barn.

Garren didn't speak as they walked, hurrying away into the darkness of the evening. Jack kept his arm firmly around Garren's shoulders as they quickly walked the dry track, guiding him, almost pushing him along to get them a good distance from the barn until he was certain Henrik would no longer see or hear them.

When he figured they were out of sight and earshot, Jack stopped them both.

"My god, Garren," he gasped, cupping a hand gently onto the side of the boy's face, "I am so, so sorry I couldn't help you sooner. Are you injured?"

Garren seemed surprised by Jacks behaviour, he had no idea the colonel had been there the whole time in the barn, watching the entirety of his abuse taking place.

"I don't understand, what do you mean, Jack? I was helping Henrik pack the tools away, everything's fine," he replied in a forced chirpy voice.

"Garren, you don't need to hide it or pretend any more. I saw everything,"

Garren's demeanour immediately changed and he started to panic, his breath suddenly panting, "No! You mustn't tell anyone, or he's gonna go after mother again," he gasped, "he said he'll kill her if I tell anyone! Jack! you have to promise you won't say anything! You can't!"

Jack quickly pulled the panicking youth into his arms, "Garren, Garren, shhh!" he reassured, trying to calm him down, "It's over. It's all over. That's never going to happen," he reassured, "She's safe now, and so are you. That man's abusing ends here, tonight, permanently. I promise you, that's the last time that bastard will ever touch you or your mother again.

Please do help encourage me to write more by letting me know how I'm doing so far - thanks :)

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue of Innocence - Chapter**** 4**

Later that evening many of the villagers had gathered socially in one of the slightly damaged buildings they temporarily used as the village hall.

Laira usually attended such gatherings with Jack, but on this night, after the full horror of Garren's abuse had been revealed to her, she remained at the house to take care of her son, entrusting Jack to carry out the final stage of his plan and put an end to the whole sorry saga.

Everyone was enjoying the new-recipe moonshine that Haynan had been making. Jack had been at the gathering for a short while, just waiting for the right moment to begin his endgame.

"So, Henrik," he shouted loudly enough for everyone in the building to hear, "You've had quite a productive day."

Everyone, including Henrik, raised a glass and cheered, assuming Jack was referring to the success of the days' planting.

"Well let's not be shy here, you've had a busy week," added Jack, still addressing the whole room.

The room cheered again, now treating it as if Jack had just invented a new drinking game.

"In fact, you've had yourself a busy couple of years, haven't you?" He continued, "planting the crops..."

"Planting the crops!" cheered everyone, raising their glasses again.

"Organising everyone on the fields..." called Jack.

"Organising!" came another cheer in unison.

"Oh yeah, and we mustn't forget how... and guys, you're gonna love this... how you've been brutally beating the crap out of a young kid almost every day for the past 2 years!"

The room fell silent.

"What? Jack? What are you talking about?" Came several overlapping voices of concern.

"Come on Henrik, don't be shy, we're all friends here!" Continued Jack, still in his shouting ironic voice, "why don't you tell everyone how you started abusing Garren on the very day his dad died, and how you've been doing it ever since! Come on, man, where's your tongue? And hey! Don't be afraid to leave out all those juicy details too, you know, the ones like how you threatened you'd kill his mother unless he kept quiet, or how you've been very careful to beat him in specific places so the bruises on his body won't be seen!"

Henrik got up slowly and stood toe to toe with Jack.

"Lies! All lies!", he growled, "None of this is true. That boy has wanted me banished ever since there was that misunderstanding with his mother all those years ago, a misunderstanding I have been forgiven for! Sorry Jack, but you have been misled and tricked, that boy has been telling you a pack of lies. He's nothing but a delinquent and a troublemaker, he always has been."

There was silence in the room as everyone looked questioningly at each other as they heard Henrik's words.

"Oh seriously, cut the crap!" Yelled Jack in angry reply, fearlessly squaring up to the huge man, "I was in the barn earlier this evening and I saw what you did to him you sick son of a bitch!"

Jack's face was bright red and everyone could sense he was ready to start throwing his fists in Henrik's direction. "If I hadn't walked in when I did, you would've set about beating him with that strap you took off the wall, and god only knows what else!"

The silence continued to hang over the room as people recalled seeing the long leather strap that Henrik always kept coiled on the barn wall, but nobody knew what it was for.

"Your mind has been poisoned by that woman and her son to get me banished, she has never forgiven me," protested Henrik angrily, "I tell you, this is a conspiracy of lies made up against me, and now you have sided with them."

"Oh really? Then explain the bruising and cuts Garren has all over his body!" snapped Jack.

"I cannot, but cuts and bruises don't prove anything!" argued Henrik, "he could have got them anywhere or even given them to himself to support his claims about me."

"No! You gave them all to him, you evil, lying son of a bitch!" yelled Jack.

In a complete rage he flew at Henrik, lunging forward and punching the huge man squarely on the jaw. Henrik immediately retaliated and began punching back, but the villagers all quickly moved in to restrain them both, pulling them apart and preventing the punch-up from progressing any further.

One of the villagers elders stepped between the two restrained men, demanding they calmed down. Jack and Henrik continued hatefully staring at each other and struggling against those restraining them for a few more moments before eventually they began to settle down to the point where the villagers felt confident enough to no longer restrain them.

Henrik gave a deep sigh, recomposing himself and then continued arguing his case.

Jack remained angry, but promised he would refrain from any further outbursts.

"I'm telling you, these are lies made up about me!" pleaded Henrik, "I did not do what I am being accused of. Look, I know some of you don't like me very much and that I have made mistakes in the past, mistakes I have paid for dearly, but you all know I am a changed man, I am not the same man I once was and I am certainly not a liar.

This is a conspiracy plotted against me from someone who has a motive to banish me from the village, because of mistakes I made a long time ago. You all know Jack has grown close to her, so I expect he will do anything to help her. He has become a part of her conspiracy against me."

"You don't rape someone by mistake, you arrogant bastard!" Snarled Jack, "and her name, is Laira."

Jack turned to address the villagers, "I can tell you folks that this is most certainly not a changed man. There are people just like him where I come from too, most of them rarely change, they can't help themselves, they just get better at hiding their crimes. I'm sorry to say folks, Henrik is lying to you. Almost every word that has come out of that mans mouth this evening, has been a lie."

The village elder from earlier cautiously approached the colonel and began to argue a case.

"Jack, you already know you're welcome and respected here, but you are also from another world. In line with our customs and traditions, you are still classed as an outsider," he explained calmly, "we have a very respected custom on Edora where the word of a villager will always be taken over that of an outsider. I'm sorry, but Henrik's words and arguments do have merit and they automatically hold more validation."

Immediately, Haynan stepped up and began to loudly counter-argue with the elder, supporting Jack's position.

"And does that include Henrik's claim that Garren is a delinquent and a troublemaker? Seriously? We all know Laira's boy well, how many of us actually believe that's true?" he argued.

He looked at everyone around the room.

No one replied.

"I thought so," he remarked, "I don't know about all of you, but Jack's story seemed convincing to me," he argued, "lets not delude ourselves, we all know what Henrik is like and we know he's done exactly this in the past. A lot of us have wanted him gone, for a long time."

There was a general muttering between the others, nobody quite wanting to agree outright.

"Traditions and customs be damned!" snapped Haynan, "outsider or not, I would take Jack's word over Henrik's any day of the week, and so would all of you and you know it!"

Some of the other villagers began to join in with the debate and in no time at all, it escalated until everyone was arguing loudly among themselves.

Amidst all the noise and commotion, Jack quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out Daniels camcorder that had been left behind in the chaos of the fire rain event. He held it above his head and calmly pressed the play button.

One by one the others stopped arguing as they suddenly noticed the sound of the recording playing back on the device and saw the small TV screen showing Henrik standing in the barn with Garren.

They all fell silent as a very clear recording of Henrik's voice rang out across the hall.

"Don't look at me like that, boy, I was doing your old man a favour, trying to toughen him up. Maybe if he was tougher he could have stopped me enjoying your mother that day."

There were shocked gasps all around the hall and everyone's eyes remained fixed on the camcorder screen as the whole scene played out. Some of the villagers winced or looked away, unable to bear watching as the video showed Garren being punched in the head and stomach by Henrik.

Henrik's words and actions continued to play aloud for everyone to hear;

"You already know you can't stop me. You're far too weak and the cowards who run this village won't do anything either. They refuse to confront me because they need me. You all need me! The village wouldn't last a winter without me, and everyone knows it! I own this place and everyone in it, that means you too, boy and as you've already learned, you're mine!"

Everyone in the room saw the entire recording and witnessed Henrik unleashing his twisted, sadistic behaviour on innocent Garren, right up until Jack entered the barn and rescued him. They all heard Henrik's warnings to Garren about telling anyone of his abuse and also his threat to kill Laira.

Jack had fulfilled his promise to Laira, providing the irrefutable evidence needed to end Henrik's long reign of abuse. The rest was now up to the villagers.

.

Please let me know how you'd like to see this story unfold and encourage me to write more by letting me know how I'm doing. A review would be most welcome - thanks.

.


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

**Rescue of Innocence - Chapter**** 5**

Jack quietly closed the door to the community hall and headed out into the darkness, back along the track toward home.  
From the other side of the door, came lots of muffled, angry, animated and arguing voices that slowly faded as the building dropped away into the darkness behind him.

Opening the front door, he stepped into the dimly lit house. Laira was huddled with Garren on the bench seat beside the roaring fireplace. Both had been waiting anxiously for him to return.

As he quietly closed the door, they both hurried over, desperate to hear what had happened. Jack reached his arms around them, pressing his head between theirs and hugged them both tightly for a long moment.

"It's over," he spoke softly, "Henrik is out, banished, permanently. They're not even waiting until morning, they're escorting him to the edge of the valley right now. He's on his own from there, assuming he gets there in one piece; there are some very angry folks out there tonight."

Garren became overwhelmed by an immense sense of relief as he heard Jacks words; the words he had been desperately praying to hear for two years.

The colonel cupped his hand gently onto the back of the youths head. "You'll never see that monster again, " he reassured in a whisper, "it really, truly, is all over."

He felt Garren's arms tighten around him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the boy whispered over and over, massively grateful at finally being liberated from his living nightmare.

"Two Years you endured that monster in silence, keeping him away from your mother, protecting her," Jack whispered, "it's the darn bravest thing I've ever seen."

.

THE END

Thanks for reading my story. A review would seriously make my day :)

Thanks 3

Barewolf


End file.
